


In Public

by waywardrose



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fantasizing, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 08:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardrose/pseuds/waywardrose
Summary: It was just… You two werein public.Surrounded by strangers. It was Saturday morning. And you were waiting in linefor breakfast.





	In Public

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: P with Snackler, please?! I’ve always thought he’d be overwhelming (in a good way!) to date, and it’s funny to imagine him trying to cuddle and smooch his gf in public and she’s like “😬😬 what are you doing...? Mmm, I guess it’s not so bad”
> 
> I love everything about this, and I agree. 💯 From the vibes to the chemistry, Sackler would be a most affectionate bf. He ain’t shy! 😜 Thank you for the prompt! I hope it’s what you had in mind, my darling.
> 
> **PDA** \- _Are they upfront about their relationship? Do they brag with their s/o in front of others? Or are they rather shy to kiss etc. when others are watching?_
> 
> Prompt from the [Fluff Alphabet](https://the-wayward-rose.tumblr.com/post/186447745297/fluff-alphabet)

“Next!” the deli-worker yelled over the talkative crowd.

Unfortunately, you and Adam were not next.

He stepped out of line to check the options in the display case. You knew he’d get the same thing he always did on his open-faced, toasted everything bagel: herb cream-cheese, a fried egg, double lox, and sliced tomato.

You asked him to get you a bottled tea from the refrigerated bin. He brought you a tea sweetened with real sugar—as you preferred. You smiled as you thanked him and took the bottle.

Adam scooted in tight behind you and rested his hands on your hips. You tried not to stiffen at his touch. You adored being affectionate with him. It was just… You two were _in public_. Surrounded by strangers. It was Saturday morning. And you were waiting in line _for breakfast._

He moved against you, and his grip tightened just a little. “What’s wrong?” he whispered in your ear.

You turned your head. “Nothing. I’m good.”

He nuzzled at the side of your neck and mouthed at your skin. His touch was light, and his goatee abraded in a delicious way. A shiver of remembered desire coiled down your spine. Last night, he had tucked you under him and kissed you hard and fucked you so thoroughly you had seen stars. He had praised you—calling you his dirty girl, his little slut, his _baby_—and groaned your name.

You had tasted his sweat, his spit, his come. You’d clawed at his back as he gave you another orgasm. The scratches were still there this morning. You wanted to add more and suck hickeys on his chest and muss his hair. You’d push him onto the couch and ride him until he was growling, forcing you down onto his cock. Faster and faster, until you both came.

_Oh shit_, you hoped your hard nipples weren’t visible through your shirt.

He wrapped his arms around your middle and purred in contentment. He had no idea what he was doing to you. In public.

You put the cold bottle of tea against his bare arms. He jerked and loosened his hold. You could feel his frown as he resumed standing behind you, hands on your hips again. He could bend you over like this, grind his cock against your ass. He’d done that to you on the dining table last weekend. He’d put a hand on your throat and spanked you.

“Sorry,” you muttered.

Adam came around you, letting his hand trail across the small of your back. “Something’s wrong.”

“No, I swear, we’re fine. I just—”

“You just…?”

Before you could answer, the deli-worker asked for the next in line. Which happened to be you. You ordered your bagel and put your tea on the counter to be rung up. Adam ordered exactly like you thought—down to the fresh orange juice.

The cashier asked if your order was for here or to go. You glanced at Adam and tried not to stare at his kissable mouth. You were mostly successful.

“To go,” you replied.

“I thought we were going eat here and then go to the farmer’s market,” he pouted as he slid his debit card across the counter.

His hair flopped over his cheek, and you combed it back. You’d done that last night as he caught his breath.

“We’ll go to the market _tomorrow.”_

He studied you for a second and then a shit-eating grin spread across his face. “Should we stock up while we’re here?” He wet his bottom lip. “I think it’s gonna be a long day.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://the-wayward-rose.tumblr.com)


End file.
